


Pomegranate

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Inspired by Abandon by Meg Cabot, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker beats death, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pomegrante are symbolic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter died. That was one of his last expectations. So when he meets the hot king of the Underworld, whose past may connect to Peter's present, and gets a deal to last two weeks in the underworld without breaking the biggest rule without knowing what the rule is. If he makes it then he will be able to live in the mortal world but if he breaks the rule then he will be stuck to live in the Underworld. Will Peter break the rule?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener's Sister & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Pomegranate

Peter thought death would never come to him. He thought that he was forever invincible but apparently he was not. This turned out to be untrue. He was swinging through the city one minute and the next he was in a line of people. He had heard a peculiar noise before he was in the line but that was not his worry. How had he got to this line of people and why was he here? Maybe Strange was behind this or this was some Avenger prank. He pushed people out of the way and was stopped by a girl.

“Where do you think you are going boy?” The girl said. 

“I’m just trying to figure out where I am,” Peter said. The girl nodded as she took stock of the boy. The girl seemed to smile.

“Would you like to meet someone who may have the answers?” the girl asked. Peter nodded as the girl led him to a castle. The castle was beautiful but the ocean next to it was dark and scary. The lines of people he realized were heading for boats. Some looked beautiful while others were plain. Some looked deadly. Peter followed the girl into the castle.

“I don’t think I caught your name,” Peter said.

“Abby.” I’m kinda important so don’t forget my name.” She said as she led him to a room. There was a throne in which a boy sat on wearing a crown made of skulls. The boy was reading a book that Peter caught the name of. Abandon. The book looked as dark as the room they were in. Peter looked at the boy. He was a blonde which was the only thing bright. His skin was pale from lack of sun which may have been caused by the cloudy days. He seemed content to read his book.

“Why must you bother me again Abby? I have just got to a good part.” the boy said. Abby looked at Peter and smiled.

“I brought you, someone, to talk to.” She said. The boy looked up and Peter looked at his eyes. They were very blue and they made Peter’s knees weak for a boy he didn’t know.

“Well you did well for once Abby. Now go along and leave me to speak with…” the boy waited for Peter to say his name. 

“Peter,” he said.

“As you wish my sir.” She said in a sarcastic tone before leaving.

“You must be tired please sit.” the boy said offer the other throne to Peter. Peter hesitated before sitting. 

“Abby said you could answer my questions,” Peter said.

“Of course.” the boy said.

“Where am I?” Peter started.

“Have you no idea why you are here?” the boy asked. Peter nodded. The boy grabbed a tablet and typed in his first name before looking at him. “Your last name, Darling.”

“Parker,” Peter said with a blush.

“Peter Parker of Queens, New York correct?” The boy asked.

“That would be me,” Peter said.

“You have a nice record. The island of the Bless would enjoy having you.” the boy said. “It is strange that you found yourself here.”

“Why is that?” Peter asked.

“The records say you are still alive but at last nothing alive comes here.” The boy said. He got up and typed in a few more things before he looked at Peter. “You are dying. This says you are in a coma currently at Avengers Tower.” Peter shook his head. How could he be dying and here? The boy handed him the tablet and he watched as he laid in a bed with Mr. Stark, May, and the rest of the Avengers surrounding him. 

“I’m right here though,” Peter said.

“This is the underworld.” The boy said. 

“Then who are you,” Peter asked.

“I’m the king but you may call me Harley.” Peter looked at Harley then at the screen. 

“I can’t die Harley,” Peter said close to tears. Harley seemed intrigued.

“Then I shall offer you a deal,” Harley said. “But you may not like it.” 

“Anything,” Peter said. Harley grinned.

“I will awake you from the coma and heal you. In exchange, you will stay here for two weeks in the underworld. If you do nothing that will keep you here then I will allow you to go home, but if you break the biggest rule then I will have to keep you here for part of the year. Think of it like the Persephone and Hades story.” Harley said. Peter recognized the story.

“If I am here part of the year how would that affect me in the real world?” Peter asked. Harley smiled. “If you are stuck to this world then you will never age again.” Peter thought about it.

“I accept your deal,” Peter said and Harley nodded before touching Peter’s head. Moments later he woke to beeps and noises and Mr. Stark begging him to stay.

“Mr. Stark, do you really think I would leave so soon?” he said. Tony looked up and hugged him.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Tony said. 

“Mr. Stark, we have to talk,” Peter said. 

“Whatever it is can wait,” Tony said.

“I’m afraid not Mr. Stark.” a familiar female voice said. Tony and Peter turned to see Abby.

“Abby can’t you give me a chance. Tell Harley that I need a day to explain to my family.” Peter said. Abby typed something into the tablet. She then looked at him.

“Tomorrow at sunrise I will come to get you. See you then Peter.” Abby said before disappearing to the underworld. Peter looked at Tony.

“What does she mean by ‘come to get you?’” Tony asked.

“I’ll explain but can we go to the living room and have everyone around,” Peter asked.

“Peter you have just been shot a few hours ago,” Tony said.

“Yes, but I’m better now that was part of the deal,” Peter said. Tony pulled the blanket back and then the pad. There was no wound. Tony called Helen in who did a check on Peter before claiming he was perfectly healthy if not better than before she saw him. They went into the living room while waiting for the Avengers, May, Happy, and Pepper, Tony told him about how he was shot by one of Toomes’s men. Peter listened to Tony’s story of bringing him back. Once everyone was in the room. Peter told his story of the underworld which led to more questions until he explained meeting Harley. Tony and May listened the closest to the story.

“So what is the biggest rule?” May asked.

“In the myths, Persphone gets stuck because she eats food in the underworld,” Nat explained. “So Peter must avoid food.” Peter nodded at this knowledge. Tony looked up the tale and was looking into it.

“So you leave for two weeks starting tomorrow?” May asked. Peter nodded and his aunt held him close to her. “I’m glad that he allows you to live, but I wish he would have just let you live.” Peter nodded as he looked at the rest of the team. They all looked at him as if this was some cruel joke that someone was playing on them. 

“I believe this calls for a team dinner.” Pepper said as the rest of the avengers nodded. The rest of the day was spent with the avengers as they spent time watching movies. Peter sent a message to Ned telling him he would be gone for a while due to a mission. He tried to enjoy the time, but he was worried. What if he ate something accidentally? Would he never be able to go home? 

~

Peter did not sleep that night. He waited and waited before sunrise. He headed out to the living room and sat observing the room. Tony came in and sat next to him after a while before he pulled the boy close to him.

“You will be fine. You are the smartest boy I know.” Tony said. Peter nodded. Abby came at the beginning of sunrise and with that he left for the underworld. The place had not changed much and Peter was led to a room where Harley was laying on a bed in nothing but sweats. He was reading again but this time the book title had a sense of irony as it was titled Underworld. He looked up and smiled. 

“Peter, welcome to where you will be staying,” Harley said as he got up.

“This is your room,” Peter said.

“I barely sleep and this is the best room in the castle.” He responded as he set down his book. He moved to Peter’s side. “Would you not allow me to keep you company? It does get boring and Abby hates to hang around me.” Peter felt himself unable to breathe as he looked into Harley’s eyes. 

“That will be fine.” Peter squeaked out. Harley grinned and led Peter to the bed. He grabbed a shirt and put it on.

“I’m not needed until later. What would you like to do this morning?” Harley asked.

‘You.’ Peter thought. He figured the King boy would not want to hear that response so he settled with. “Whatever you want to do.” Harley laughed at that response.

“I want to do a lot of things but let’s settle for a movie. I have a tv with every movie known to man. They try to keep me unbored in this castle so I don’t sneak up to the Mortal World.” Harley jokes.

“How about Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith?” Peter said. Harley nodded and turned on the tv to Revenge of the Sith. Peter and Harley sat on the bed leaving an inch of space. Peter started quoting the movie after a while and Harley seemed to enjoy it. When the movie ended Harley told Peter to watch another while he was at his meeting. He went into the closet and stripped out of his sweats and shirt. Peter's eyes went to Harley’s chest where an old wound still laid unhealed. Harley dressed in some dark pants and a black button-up before grabbing some butts. He kissed Peter’s cheek which caused him to blush.

“I’ll be back darling, don't think about me for too long,” Harley said. Peter just nodded as Harley left. He turned on another Star Wars movie to have background noise but Peter could hardly think. He looked at Harley’s book and noticed he had a bookcase with very modern books. He looked around and found a photo in a cabinet of Harley and Abby but they were younger. The two looked a lot alike. Were they related? Peter went back to the movie. As he started a new one, Abby came in.

“Harley is bad at explaining stuff so I’m here to tell you about this place,” Abby said. Peter nodded. “You do not need to eat or drink anything or even sleep while here. You are like me and Harley for the time being. If you break the rule then you are stuck here. Do not try to leave the palace. Do not try to interrupt Harley when he works. He is a busy king. You may wander the palace but try not to get lost. I would rather not search for you when I could be relaxing. Also try not to piss off Harley. He has a temper.” 

“Got it,” Peter said.

“Good now if you will excuse me, I have some errands to take care of. Harley will be back in an hour or two.” Abby walked off leaving Peter alone again. She didn’t lie about Harley’s return. He came in and undressed leaving his boxers on as he grabbed new sweatpants and boxers. 

“I’m going to shower. If you need something to wear then just take something from my closet. It might be big on you but it will be better than wearing the same thing over and over.” Harley said, leaving Peter alone. Peter went into Harley’s closet and grabbed some clothes. A shower sounded nice but he had to wait for Harley. While in the closet he noticed a box marked HARLEY. He wanted to open it but he did not. After showers, Harley had decided he was going to read so Peter grabbed a book and started reading as well. They continued this routine for two days which also included Harley’s flirting and Peter’s awkward attempts to hide his blush. On the third day, Peter explored the castle. He stumbled upon room after room that was vacant. He found Abby in her room and she pointed him in the direction of Harley’s room. He went back to Harley’s room. Still with time to spare, he explored the room. He thought of the box again. He decided to look at it. What could Harley possibly be hiding from him? When he opened the box he saw schematics to the Iron Man suit. Peter was confused as he looked at all the designs which were similar to the suits from a few years ago. 

“You know it is rude to go through someone’s stuff,” Harley said from behind him. Peter jumped and the contents of the box fell out. At the bottom was a letter that Harley grabbed. “If you were curious maybe you should have asked.” 

“Sorry,” Peter said.

“Don’t be, Darling,” Harley said let out a sigh. “I may tell you sometime, but not now.” Peter nodded as he placed everything back in the box. Harley placed the letter back in before placing the box in the closet. Harley turned to Peter and watched him for a bit before he pulled him close. “I’m not mad. I just rather you did not look into my past when it is such a sad one. You don’t just become King by smiling pretty down here.” 

“Are you and Abby related?” Peter asked.

“Abby is my sister,” Harley said. “When we came here, we came together. It was not a good time but the man who ruled before me like me. He had me take over so he could pass through.” 

“You were mortal too,” Peter asked. Harley nodded.

“Would it be weird to tell you I was shot to death much like how you almost died?” Harley asked.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said.

“It was a while ago and I’m over it. They just didn’t get to us in time so we died because the trade went south.” Harley said, holding Peter closer. “Peter, will you kiss me? Before I died no one would.” Peter nodded and then thought about it before kissing Harley’s cheek. Harley laughed at the boy. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Yes, you are. Mr. Stark may have a heart attack when he sees me again.” Peter said. Harley froze but not long enough for Peter to notice. He just moved towards Peter’s lips. Peter nodded so Harley knew he was fine with the kiss. Harley moved his lips on Peter’s and Peter felt his feet give out. He would have fallen if it was not for the pretty boy holding him in his arms. Peter and Harley broke apart after a while. 

“That was amazing,” Peter muttered. Harley just nodded. 

~

By the end of week one, Peter and Harley had made out more times then Peter could count. He had held Harley close when they were in the bed. They cuddled during movies and were close while reading. Peter felt like Harley was the one but it would be hard to date the King of the Underworld from Earth. He almost asked Abby to bring him food one day but he did not. So he decided if he was going to have a fling then he was going to at least do it right. Or so he thought. Peter and Harley were making out when Peter had asked Harley if he was ready to move to the next step. Harley froze saying that was a bad idea. Peter nodded. After two more days of the same response, Peter figured he would talk to Harley but the next day he barely saw him. It wasn’t until the day after that he told Harley that he wanted to be with Harley completely. Harley nodded. They started making out like usual when Peter got on top of Harley.

“But there is something I must tell you first,” Harley said quietly but Peter would not have it. Peter started taking the lead and Harley just followed. He tried to tell Peter something but Peter was more focused on Harley. 

~

They woke the next morning in a bliss. Harley held Peter close. Abby knocked on the door yelling something to Harley. He left Peter alone telling him he needed to talk to him tonight. Peter saw Harley’s book, Awaken, from where it stood on the nightstand. Peter opened the book and noticed the notes. Harley must have read this book multiple times. He read over some of them and before he knew it he felt his body chill. It was there plain and simple and Harley had tried to bring it up last night. Peter got up and got dressed. He knew he could not leave but he could find Harley. He found Abby instead who was playing video games.

“Did you know the pomegranate represents sex and that your brother’s one big rule was not sleeping with him?” Peter asked.

“Duh. Why do you think you were offered the deal, pretty boy?” Abby said. 

“You were mortal once too! Why didn’t you warn me?” Peter asked.

“Did Harley tell you we were kidnapped because of his ‘friend?’ Did he mention how they tortured him slowly? They wanted his ‘friend’ but they couldn’t get to him so they got to us. A couple of kids from Tennessee.” Abby said, pausing her game as she was talking. 

“He didn’t,” Peter said.

“You got the chance to still go to the mortal world now. Harley doesn’t really have the choice to go and visit.” Abby said.

“I know my two weeks isn’t up but since I failed can you take me home to visit and tell my family,” Peter asked. Abby got up. 

“Yeah, but don’t tell Harley,” Abby said. Peter nodded and they were back at the tower. Tony was just walking into the living room and Steve, Bucky, and Sam were watching a movie. Peter ran to Tony as Abby looked at her watch.

“You have an hour, Parker. Make the most of it.” Abby said. Peter hugged Tony as Abby disappeared.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. Tony got worried. What had happened to allow Peter to come home so early? 

“What did you eat that could have been so soul damning good?” Clint said as he and Nat came into the room.

“It wasn’t about eating. The pomegranate is a symbol of fertility.” Peter said. Nat laughed as the rest of the avengers looked at Peter confused.

“In other words, Peter got laid in the underworld. Was it to the Harley boy?” Nat asked. Peter shook his head.

“That means Tony is related to the king of the Underworld so maybe we can get him to allow us immortality,” Sam said. 

“It’s not that simple,” Peter said. “I can only visit. I only got to visit this time because I asked Abby because I need to look into something without Harley knowing.” The team nodded and Tony handed him a tablet. He started to look up boys named Harley who died in the last decade but there were too many so he narrowed it down to boys with sisters who both died in Tennessee. It was almost forty minutes but he found what he was looking for. Harley and Abby Keener. He looked at the article and saw the ransom note and froze. It was addressed to Tony Stark. He went to the lab where Tony was currently.

“Who was Harley Keener?” Peter asked. Tony looked at him with sad eyes.

“He was someone who helped me out. He was intelligent as you and he was like a son to me. He was killed in a kidnapped attempt. I never got to save him.” Peter came up and held on to Tony for a while. They worked in the lab as Peter tried to figure out if he should tell Tony that he knew the King of the Underworld as well. He decided not to. Abby returned and they were back in the palace. Peter went and laid on the bed. Harley came in looking tired.

“Abby let you out.” He stated.

“She said not to tell you,” Peter said.

“I know. She only knows I know because you let me know where you were.” Harley said laying next to the brunette. Tip number one, never say my full name out loud. I can hear when you call me like that.” Peter froze up. Harley must have known everything he found out. “Abby told me you found out what I tried to warn you about.”

“You were going to tell me about me,” Peter asked. Harley nodded. Peter moved closer. 

“What if I told you I think I’m falling in love with you and was thinking about breaking that rule anyway?”

“I would say you are crazy,” Harley said with a grin. 

“Then I guess I’m crazy for you,” Peter said. The two kissed as Harley picked up Peter and brought him close. 

~

Peter was back on Earth working in the labs on a day away from Harley. He had it set up where it was on Earth whenever he could be. He was in the lab working with Tony when the avengers got called. The fight was a nasty one and Peter was alright but some of the avengers were worse off than him. The all were resting as Peter watched his injuries heal quickly. He sat near Tony who was being babied by Pepper and Rhodey. Peter stayed away from the group as Abby appeared. 

“Can I ask a favor of you?” Peter asked.

“Your friends aren’t dead,” Abby said.

“I need to stay tonight. Mr. Stark is being stubborn and I’m the only one who can get him to do anything.” Peter said. Abby disappeared and then reappeared.

“Harley isn’t happy, but he understands. See you tomorrow Peter.” Abby said. Peter stayed near Tony that night until he was released. Peter laid in his bed watching a movie when he heard noises. He got up and saw a door across his was open. He entered to find Tony packing up stuff. The room was identical to Harley’s in the underworld. The bookshelf held more books that were science-based than fictional novels. 

“Whose room is this?” Peter asked.

“Harley’s. He was planning to move in right before I lost him.” Tony said. Peter nodded as he picked up a box and saw a picture of Harley with Tony. 

“Harley Keener must have been someone extraordinary to catch your attention,” Peter said. 

“The kid was something else. You two would have gotten along.” Tony said. Peter wanted to make a comment but he didn’t. 

“You should go to bed,” Peter said. 

“You should as well,” Tony said.

“I don’t sleep anymore,” Peter said. “Harls said I wouldn’t sleep much anymore.” 

“He also can’t seem to understand why you called him,” Harley said. Tony turned to see Harley looking annoyed. Tony seemed to pale.

“I didn’t call you,” Peter said. Harley was more focused on Tony. 

“You okay old man?” Harley asked with a smile. Tony looked between the two boys.

“Peter is there something you need to tell me?” he asked.

“Tony this is Harley Keener. He is kinda the guy who I fell in love with.” Peter said. Tony looked between the two boys before looking back at Harley.

“How long?” Tony asked.

“Not long after,” Harley said. He moved closer to Peter. “Now you definitely need some sleep, old man. Peter and I will still be here in the morning.” Tony looked at the two but still walked up to his room. Peter dragged Harley to his room.

“Figured it would be better to talk in here,” Peter said. Harley walked over to a picture of Peter with MJ and Ned on their graduation day. He picked it up and then looked over at Peter. 

“You knew I would come,” Harley said.

“I figured you would just listen in like last time,” Peter said. Harley sat on the bed. 

“You thought I would just listen in on your conversation about me?” he asked. 

“Yes, I want you to know that Tony still missed you,” Peter said. Harley smiled at him.

“You know I love you,” Harley said. Peter smiled back at him.

“I know. I wouldn’t have stayed with you if you didn’t,” he said moving over Harley. Harley pulled him on his lap.

“You know we will still be here in the morning,” Harley said.

“Which means you will have to meet my family,” Peter said. Harley nodded.

“Good thing I can’t die because the Avengers probably will hate me” Harley said. Peter kissed Harley’s cheek. 

“Well at least we have a few hours before the team wakes up,” Peter said. Harley’s eyes darkened as he flipped Peter on his bed. Peter kissed his lips as Harley moved his hands to his hips. Peter and Harley spent the rest of the night afterward cuddling and watching movies. 

~

May decided to wake up Peter the next morning and was surprised to see him cuddling up to another boy while watching a movie. 

“Morning, May.” Peter said.

“Morning, Ms. Parker,” Harley said.

“Breakfast will be in a bit,” May said. “I’m assuming your Harley. We will be having a talk at breakfast.” 

“Of course Ma’am,” Harley said. May left them. “Nevermind I’m not terrified of the avengers, I think I am terrified of your aunt.” Peter laughed into Harley’s shoulder. The boys got up and got ready for the day. Peter led Harley into the dining room. All the avengers were down around a table eating. Pepper, Happy, Tony, and May were discussing something quietly. The Avengers were all still resting from the last fight. Peter brought Harley over to where he normally sat and started filling a plate. Harley seemed to stay standing behind Peter.

“Kid one sit down. Kid two we still need to have our conversation after breakfast.” Tony said. Everyone stared at the group. 

“May I ask where the second kid came from?” Rhodey asked. Harley sat down next to Peter.

“This is Harley. He came to check on me last night.” Peter said.

“Well are you treating Peter right?” May asked.

“I try to with everything I do,” Harley said. May didn’t seem satisfied but the Avengers started asking him questions. Peter got up and went next to Tony. 

“So I should have told you sooner,” Peter told Tony.

“How about when you first found out?” Tony said.

“I was kinda in shock,” Peter said. “I mean a dead person from your past. I didn’t know how to react myself and I didn’t know how you would react.” 

“Well I’m glad you two found each other.” Peter looked at Tony surprised. Harley came up behind Peter.

“We got to go, Old Man. Peter will be back in a few days. I told May we will have dinner with you all in two weeks. Abby can handle downstairs for one night.” Harley said.

“Tell your sister to behave and not to be rude and I might be okay with you dating my pseudo son,” Tony said.

“Deal,” Harley said. As soon as they returned Harley smiled at Peter. “I think that went well.”

“I think it went better than you thought,” Peter said. Harley pulled Peter closed.

“Maybe we can have a wedding,” Harley said. 

“Maybe one day but right now I think we should focus on us,” Peter said as he kissed Harley not worry about their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
